


To Take A Path

by moongorgeous



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moongorgeous/pseuds/moongorgeous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place post-Kuroko quitting Teiko but before they graduate middle school... Kise persuades Kuroko into joining him at Kaijou High.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I really like the idea of Kuroko joining Kise with him in Kaijou AU… I’ve had this scene running through my head for awhile now, so I thought I’d finally just write it out for the heck of it. I hope that I do Kuroko and Kise’s characters justice… I’m still much a newbie to this fandom…!

Tetsuya Kuroko shifted gently in his seat as he flipped to the next page in his novel. The classroom was empty, with only the sound of the soccer and track teams practices echoing in to the room.

He’d decided to just finish this last chapter before heading home, he had nothing else to do. Not since he’d quit…

He felt the warm breeze of the day brush against his neck through the open window, fluttering the curtains as he heard the sound of the classroom door slide open with a defined click.

Guessing it was someone who’d gotten something in their desk, he flipped another page, eyes not leaving the small black characters that awaited him next.

“Kurokocchi!”

The voice sent an unwanted chill down his spine, but made no movement to acknowledge the boy who swiftly crossed the room towards him.

“Kurokocchi.” The blond whined now as he sat backwards in the chair sitting in front of Kuroko. “I know you can hear me…” Kise Ryouta crossed his arms on the backrest, and without even looking up, Kuroko knew he was pouting.

“Kise-kun.” The name finally slipped out from his lips as his ice blue eyes remained downcast, still trying to enjoy the book in his hands.

“Ah! Finally.” Kise smiled in relief, hands reaching forward to touch Kuroko’s desk. “I thought you were just going to ignore me!”

“Its very difficult to ignore you, Kise-kun…” He sighed softly, fingering the edge of the page, starting to lose his concentration as Kise tapped softly on the desktop with his fingers.

“What are you reading?”

“No Longer Human.”

“Oh, that’s an old one…”

“Not that old.” Kuroko flipped the page, saying nothing more as Kise hummed quietly to himself.

Finally Kuroko sighed in defeat, snapping the book closed before placing it on the desk before him. “What is it Kise-kun?”

“Eh? Want I don’t…”

“I want to finish my reading, so if you’re not going to talk then-“

“Okay, okay!” Kise threw his hands up. “I did want to talk to you.”

Kuroko blinked at him quietly, half musing what this could be about. He and Kise hadn’t really… spoken much since the tournament…

“Have you decided where you’re applying to next?”

Kuroko sat back slightly. “Seirin High School.”

“Seirin?” Kise made a slight frown. “I’ve never heard anything about them….”

“Its new. But that doesn’t matter… I just want to play the kind of basketball that I want.”

“Kurokocchi… I know you wouldn’t tell Akashicchi or the others what happened… but I know you won’t find what you’re looking for at Seirin!”

Slightly taken back, Kuroko looked at him for a moment. “There’s no guarantee, but its not here either.”

Kise reached forward suddenly as if in time with the breeze that blew through the window then, grabbing the sleeve of Kuroko’s blazer. “Come with me, Kurokocchi.”

Kuroko’s blue eyes looked down for a moment to the hand touching him. “To where?”

“Kaijou High.”

“Kise-kun, please. I’ve already…”

“Nothing is decided yet! I don’t, I can’t let you just go. Let me be your light! You know as much as me, that Aominecchi hasn’t been your light for a long time now…”

Kuroko finally glanced up to meet Kise’s golden eyes, feeling a strange twist in his chest at the seriousness that reflected in them. A look Kuroko had never seen off the court in front of an opponent. “Kise… kun…”

“I’m serious about this Kurokocchi… you know that I love you. Remember? I told you before our first match in the last tournament, that I wanted your reply after we won… but then..”

Kuroko looked away quickly, eyes following the small bodies running around the track below them. “I don’t know Kise-kun… right now, I still don’t know if I want to play basketball anymore…” Maybe that was why he’d chosen Seirin in the first place, a small school where basketball might not matter anymore…

“Don’t say such a thing, Kurokocchi! You can’t stay that…” Kise’s hold tightened on Kuroko’s arm slowly. “You’re the reason I came to love basketball… I want you to keep loving it too… your basketball.”

“That’s why I’m choosing my own path.”

“Kurokocchi, I love you so much… please. Let me walk that path with you. Come with me, to Kaijou. I promise you’ll find what you’re looking for.” The look on Kise’s face made the pain in Kuroko’s chest tighten more. He knew Kise’s love for him all too well, he knew his own feelings for the blond just the same… but could he let that make the decision for him? He hadn’t wanted to cloud his judgement, he wanted to make his choice alone. That’s why he hadn’t let himself give Kise an answer before. But… what if he was right? What if his feelings were trying to lead him in the direction he’d been trying to find?

Right here in front of him.

“If I was to… join you in Kaijou then…”

“Then I’d be the happiest man in the entire world!” Kise’s hand moved to grasp Kuroko’s now.

Kuroko let out a small breath, closing his eyes for a moment. “Then, if I don’t find my answers there, I’ll transfer to Seiren.”

“Oh, you won’t need to be going anywhere Kurokocchi!”

“Maybe…” Kuroko looked up to meet his eyes again. “Maybe I’ll give you my answer as well.”

“Kuro… Kurokocchi!” Kise looked like he was about to cry, pressing Kuroko’s hand against his cheek with a laugh. “I’ll be patiently waiting for that moment~!”

Kuroko sighed before pulling his hand back before Kise decided to never let go. His feelings for Kise were easily enough to admit, but he couldn’t allow himself in indulge in them. Not just yet. Not until he without a doubt found his basketball.


	2. Part 2

It was a perfect spring day for the first day of school and Tetsuya Kuroko probably would have agreed with that, if not for the legions of fangirls that seem to be awaiting the moment he stepped inside the school gates.

Well, they weren’t waiting for him. They were awaiting the tall blond that stood close beside him with a goofy smile on his face. “Oh Kurokocchi, this is so exciting! Getting to be here with you…”

Kuroko glanced at small group of girls that were busying eying up Kise like a prize but when he looked back over to his partner, he was met with an adoring smile for him. And only him.

“I am too Kise-kun… though it seems there are even more fangirls here than back at Teiko.”

“Hmm, you think so? I guess I might have let it slip in an interview that I was interested in coming here…” For the first time Kise seemed to notice the large amount of girls surrounding the area. “I guess I wasn’t paying attention!” He laughed lightly, giving a few girls a friendly wave in return.

“What were you paying attention to?”

“You know I’ve only got eyes for you, Kurokocchi.” Kise leaned closer, about to slip an arm around him before Kuroko pinched his hand quickly. “That hurt, Kurokocchi~!” He whined, nursing the sore skin.

“We’re in the middle of the court yard, Kise-kun. And we’re not even dating, people will get the wrong idea.”

“Ooh, not yet maybe.” Kise slipped close beside him again, a cocky smile across his face. “But I know you’ll be mine soon…”

“Hm.” Kuroko gave an uninterested nod which got a “so mean,” out of Kise as they continued toward the building. He hadn’t really given it much thought, what it would be like to actually date Kise… it couldn’t be that different from how things were now, could they? Kise was already constantly around him, bothering him, sending him pointless messages on his phone…

Though he supposed you did kiss and hold hands with someone you were dating. That chain of though made the back of his neck burn and Kise’s voice thanfully brought him back to reality before he got in much deeper.

“I can’t believe we’re not in the same class, Kurokocchi! It’s like middle school all over again!” Kise stood in front of Kuroko’s classroom, crossing his arms over his chest in disappointment.

“We’ll see each other during our breaks I’m sure. And we have practice after school, right?”

Kise’s face lit up at the thought, nodding. “I can’t wait to show the Seniors our skills together. They’ll be blown away!”

“I wonder what they’re like…”

“I came to see them play when I was deciding on schools and they surprised me non-stop. Though, I think we’ll be the one surprising them, don’t you think?”

“Perhaps.” He still wasn’t confident enough to say for sure, if he’d find the basketball he was looking for. But knowing Kise was here to support him, gave his mind some ease.

“Well that’s the bell! Let’s share lunch together okay?” Kise waved him off with a wink and Kuroko just nodded before entering the classroom alone.

“All right, first years line up!” Captain Kasamatsu yelled as the large group of newcomers organized themselves.”We’re gonna have a mock-scrimmage, get a feel for all your skills. Just relax and do your best!”

Guys started counting off into groups as Kuroko look his place in the line alone, Kise having said they needed to be separate to ensure they got in the same group. Yet before he knew it, he’d suddenly been skipped over completely, unnoticed as always.

“Um, excuse me…”

“Eh?” The boy next to him jumped, only noticing Kuroko at that moment.

“You seemed to have skipped me. I don’t have a number.”

“I did? I don’t remember seeing you standing beside me though… or seeing you at all. Are you sure? I think I would have known…”

“Ah, ah, he can just be on our team!” Kise quickly chimed in, leading Kuroko by the shoulder to rest of the group. “Heh, I guess your lack of presence does come in handy.”

“It doesn’t seem very effective on you though, Kise-kun.”

“How mean! Of course I always notice you~ how can I not!”

“Hey, first years! Enough chatting, grab a practice jersey and get ready!” Kasamatsu yelled again, cutting Kise’s flirting short.

“Ah, Kasamatsu-sempai sure is harsh and its only the first day…” Kise mused, pulling on a colored jersey over his t-shirt.

“Not as much as Akashi-kun was.” Kuroko said as he tucked part of his jersey in, the smallest he could find and it was still slightly too big for him.

Kise shuddered as they all walked out onto their side of the court. “No one is as cruel a captain as Akashicchi.” He stretched an arm over his head, then the other before addressing Kuroko again. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah.”

“Let’s show them our basketball.” Kise held out his fist, and Kuroko smiled bumping his own with encouragement.


End file.
